tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree
"Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree" is the second season finale. It aired in December 23, 1986. Plot It's the twenty-third of December and the final preparations are being made for a carol party to be held at Ffarquhar. Thomas is sent to collect the Christmas tree, but on the way back runs into a snowdrift again and is covered in an avalanche. Donald and Douglas go to the rescue and save Thomas and the precious cargo. The tree arrives on time, and then everyone is delighted when the guest of honour - Father Christmas, who arrives in Harold. Featured Characters * Thomas * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (cameo) * Toby (does not speak) * Duck (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Father Christmas (does not speak) Trivia * Father Christmas, on closer inspection, seems to be a dressed up model of Sir Topham Hatt. * Last episode narrated by Ringo Starr. Goofs * Donald and Douglas' nameplates are missing in several scenes. * Donald and Douglas approach Thomas from the wrong side of the snow drift. If Thomas was returning with the Christmas tree, then it is not possible for the twins to have come up behind him. * When the engines are whistling loudly, Henry and Gordon are smiling, and one of the twins has Edward's cross face. * In the aerial shot of the station when the lights come on, Bertie is stationary, at the back of the shot and missing a Christmas hat. However, not long after there is a close-up of him with Trevor and Terence and now wearing a hat. * Daisy and Henrietta are not present at the Christmas party. Diesel, for some reason, is. In real time, Daisy, Henrietta and Diesel are present at the Christmas party. * A wire is used to hold Harold when he is landing. * At the end of the episode, a shot is inserted where the engines are rearranged: Edward is now at the platform instead of next to Duck and Thomas is now on a track next to Harold instead of in front of the station, next to Percy. * Duck is called "Doug" in the subtitles on the "'Tis a Gift" video. What's more, when this episode appeared on said video, all sentences mentioning of Sir Topham Hatt are edited out. * As Thomas crashes into the snow, he is wearing a rather annoyed face. Shouldn't he be wearing a frightened face? Response: I think Thomas was annoyed at the fact he crashed. * At the end, something can be seen in the shed when Thomas says "Happy Christmas everyone!". * When the narrator says "Then they set off once more to finish their long journey", on the left side of the screen look at the space between the leaves and the tree. The land is green instead of white! * When Thomas is rescued from the snow drift, and the snow comes off him,Thomas is wearing his angry face. Shouldn't he be wearing his happy face? Response: In the book, it says that although Thomas was pleased to be rescued, he still felt cold and miserable. Category:Season 2 episodes